In the Darkest of Places
by crypticxmetaphor
Summary: Darth Sidious has a daughter? And she is anti-Sith? We'll see how that changes after she meets the sexy Zabrak, Darth Maul.  Before and During The Phantom Menace
1. Chapter 1

**In the Darkest of Places**

Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door to room. '_Tis some visitor_, I thought, _tapping at my chamber door._ I opened the door to find a man who worked for my father, Senator Palpatine. This man was bookish, probably nothing more than a secretary or accountant.

"Your father wishes your presence in his office." The man choked out before continuing hurriedly down the hallway.

I shut the door behind me, wondering what my father wanted of me. I hoped it was not another discussion about how I would not be his apprentice. I was learned in the ways of the force before I could stand on my own feet. Although my father didn't know it, I was more powerful than him; more powerful than any Sith or Jedi I had met. I didn't believe in my father's Sith principles and therefore chose a sideline role. My weapon, the traditional lightsaber, I had also left on my bed.

I entered the office and saw my father, known to few as Lord Sidious, sitting at the back and facing the door. The room was large and dark, but for the most part unassuming. This was where he conducted business for the Republic. In the center was standing a man. His black cloak was drawn about him and he had his hood pulled down covering his face. I could tell he was a man by his intimidating posture. His feet in black boots were spread apart, but planted firmly on the ground and his arms were clasped in front of him. As I closed the door behind me and made my way towards my father, I could see the man wore black gloves as well.

"Cahal," my father said. "I would like you to meet my new apprentice, Darth Maul."

I grinned. Father had an apprentice before this one, and I had made his life a living hell. He eventually ran away. My father said that if he couldn't take my bullying, he wasn't cut out to be a Sith. I walked up to this Maul fellow; my head was at his chest. I walked my fingers across his chest as I tried to get a glimpse of his face from under his hood, but was unsuccessful. I continued dragging my hand as I walked around him, studying. As a reached his back, I gently lifted my hand up and pulled down his hood. I noticed Maul stiffen as the hood fell, but he did not move. He remained in the same tense position, not even flinching to return the hood to its desired place. The back of his head was a black tattoo. I could tell from the small horns protruding from his head that this man was a Zabrak, from the planet Iridonia although I did not know what tribe. Once at his side, I could see the profile of his face. He had distinct features that were muted by the red and black, patterned tattoos running across the full area of his face. His eyes were yellow with a red ring on the outside of the iris, giving Maul a vicious appearance.

"I like him," I declared and my father grinned, glad of my approval.

Darth Maul turned to look at me as I said this. He sneered, showing his half-blackened teeth, but didn't make a sound.

Oddly enough, I found this aggressive gesture attractive. Time to wreak some havoc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I went exploring. It didn't take me long to find where Maul was staying. While he was out training, I invaded his room. The room was plain and methodically organized. I would call it boring, but I couldn't see how a man looking like that could possibly be boring. There was a bed in the center of the room, covered in black sheets and made to transcend an army inspection. On the left there was a mahogany desk that was completely empty. A small bookcase was on the other side of the room and held only a few, instructional books. A closet, there was also. I would have bet my life that behind that door was nothing but identical black robes. I began poking around, determined to find something out about Maul when I heard the door to the room open. I continued searching s if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing?" I heard a deep voice ask.

I straightened out and saw that the voice belong to none other than Darth Maul as I had expected. "Exploring," I shrugged.

"Leave."

I did as I was told and left the room as he sat down on the edge of his bed and began taking his boots off. I stole one last glance before I left completely.

Later that night, I received another knock at my door. I was getting ready to go out for a drink, and wasn't going to stop looking for my cloak until I found it. "Come in!" I called, just as my hand grasped said cloak.

The door opened and Maul was standing in the doorway. He filled the space, making him even more intimidating. "What did you find?" He asked as I pulled the cloak around me.

"That you don't own good reading material," I answered.

He watched closely as I grabbed the lighsaber off my bed and hooked it onto my belt. He nodded, turned around, and left. I followed him out of the room. Descending the stairs, I exited the building onto the city street. I had no speeder, but the club was only five blocks away, so hailing a cab would be useless.

The club, Dekkö, was packed with young adults of all races and species. The music was so loud; it blocked my sense of hearing almost entirely. I had to rely on the force to help me. I wove my way through the crowd, pushing those who wouldn't move out of my way. I was following the force to another being who was connected with it. It led me to the bar where I took a seat next to the young man I was being pulled toward not a moment ago. He was a young Jedi Padawan. He was wearing his Jedi robes and had short, brown hair that was in the traditional Padawan style.

"A Jedi at a bar?" I asked calmly and quietly, gaining his attention.

After studying me for a moment, he answered. "My master needed to find someone."

"I'm Cahal." I stuck out my hand to be polite. I understood Jedi's had no attachments in the outside world, so I didn't even try to flirt.

"Obi-Wan." He shook my hand in turn.

Just then a tall man wearing Jedi robes and with long brown hair down his back, motioned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan," he said. "We're leaving."

Obi-Wan said he's farewell and left to follow his master out of the club. I turned around on my stool and signaled to the bartender. Ordering a drink, I told him to keep them coming. The bartender nodded, and without asking for an ID, fulfilled my request.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night when I returned home from the club. As I reached the building, I could have sworn I saw a black, hooded figure watching from a window. I looked for the figure after I was inside, but I couldn't find him, nor could I find Maul.

My father woke me up the next afternoon. "I have to go to the Senate to represent the Naboo," he said. "I'll be gone for a few days, try not to get into trouble."

That was all he said before he turned and went out. I was overjoyed; a few days usually meant at least a week. Not to mention Darth Maul would be staying here. Senator Palpatine couldn't exactly take his Sith apprentice with him into the capital of the Republic. I saw my father off and then returned to my room to finish getting ready.

Maul knocked and entered without waiting for my permission. He was in his black robes with his gloves and boots. "You were out late last night," he commented.

"I know," I glared at him.

"He asked me to keep you out of trouble," he said.

I shrugged. "You don't really want to, do you? You don't like me."

Maul didn't reply so I didn't know if he was agreeing or dissenting. I continued fixing my hair, as if he wasn't there. Conversation did not seem to be his thing and I was not going to force it.

"Would you like to spar?" he grunted.

I grabbed my lightsaber and followed him to a large empty room that was used for training.

We stood facing each other, only a few feet apart. I hit the button on my weapon, expanding the glowing pink and deadly blade. Maul did the same, only his opened with two blades. There was a red blade on each end of his lightsaber.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's hot."

He sneered and attacked. I parried and counter attacked. It was hard fighting one blade with two. Maul was good. He was in elite physical condition and could execute acrobatics perfectly while attacking as well as defending. Eventually he knocked me onto the ground. He raised his blade up to deliver the winning strike, but my blade was already at his thigh.

"I win." I grinned, panting.

Maul brought his blade to his side and offered a hand to help me up. I accepted and let him lift me back to my feet. We pressed the buttons on our weapons, making the glowing blades disappear. I couldn't help myself and leaned in for a kiss. Maul pulled back, suddenly looking less like a badass. I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him closer. This time he let me kiss him. He kissed back, hesitantly at first and then more passionately. As my arms snaked around his neck, his arms snaked around my waist, and my tongue entered his mouth and ran over his black teeth. I broke away and walked out of the room without a word. I felt him watching me and my hips as I disappeared from view. He didn't follow as I expected him to. I guess kissing me was under "trouble" in his book. It was, oh it defiantly was.

He did reappear, only hours later. I believe he came to check on me, although he would never admit it. Pulling my cloak around me, I grinned up at him. "We're going out," I said.

"No," he growled and I wonder if he was always uptight and angry.

I shrugged. "Fine, watch me get in trouble." I blew him a kiss as I walked away from him, down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I knew once Maul said no, he meant it. He was particularly stubborn and I decided I'd let him be stubborn. If he felt like he was making his own choices, then he would eventually come around. I walked down the street back to Dekkö just as I did the night before. My problem is that I am just as stubborn as Maul. I told him I was going to get into trouble, and so I was. It started with the drinks. After ordering one for myself, males began to buy the drinks for me. Needless to say free drinks are the best kind. It didn't take long for me to be drunk enough to get up and dance. There was a human male I was fond of; well I thought he was cute, but he was a jerk. He was tall and muscular, although not quite ripped. His head was shaved and he wore all black. I'm seeing a pattern in the men I'm attracted to. I grinded with him, and ignored him when he tried to talk.

"Come here, babe." He said and led me off the dance floor.

He bought me a few more drinks. It was all part of his plan, sure, but I didn't care. Remember, I was getting into trouble. Three more drinks and then we were over in the corner making out. He was a terrible kisser, very sloppy and uncontrolled. Yet, for some reason, some false sense of rebellion, I continued kissing him.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested when it was well after two.

"I live only a block away," I shouted over the music.

He nodded and followed me out of the club and back onto the city streets. The loud traffic seemed much quieter now compared to Dekkö. The temperature had dropped substantially. I walked quickly, hoping to soon be out of the cold. It was only minutes before we reached my building, but my fingers were already beginning to numb. I opened the door to the building, and found Maul blocking the doorway. He was hooded and cloaked so we couldn't see his face, which was probably best for the boy I was with.

"S'move," I told him.

"Yea, man, we've got things to do," the boy with me chuckled and although I was not looking at him I'd swear he threw in a wink.

"Go home," Maul's deep voice filled the air.

"How about no?" the human behind me growled.

I sighed. "Let 'em be, mal." At least that's what I thought I said. My brain had stopped functioning at this point.

Maul, of course, didn't listen. He pushed me aside and stepped towards the boy. He didn't speak, but it was obvious Maul was making a threat. The idiot didn't back down. "Leave her alone," Maul spoke again.

"I'll leave when I want to!" the boy went to take a swing at Maul.

Maul bent his knees and the punch went over his head. He picked the boy up with one hand and sent him sailing into the wall. The boy slid to the ground, moaned, but did not try to touch Maul again. Maul turned his back on the boy and opened the door, waiting for me to go inside. I walked through the open door and then stood in the hallway, facing him.

"S'at wasn't neary enough trouble asi would 'ave liked," I slurred.

He didn't care. "You're going to bed," he commanded and followed me until I was at the door to my bedroom. "I don't like having to babysit you."

"Then don't!"

"I do what my master tells me to," was his only reply, before turning and leaving.

I might have been drunk, but not enough that his statement had no effect on me. I entered my bedroom, pissed at the world. What else was new?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suddenly, I became overwhelmingly dizzy and developed a small sense of nausea. I stumbled into my bathroom and leaned over the toilet seat. It took not a moment for the contents of my stomach to spew into the bowl, causing an unpleasant sight and smell. I groaned and flushed the toilet, wiping the back my mouth with the back of my hand. Before retiring to bed, I made sure to brush my teeth and wash my hands.

I couldn't sleep. For hours I was tossing and turning; wide awake. Eventually I left my bed and wandered out into the hall. It was dark and quiet, not a creature was stirring, except for me. I reached out with the Force and found Maul sleeping serenely in his chambers. Yawning, I snuck into his room. He woke immediately when he felt my presence.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered as I slowly drew closer to him.

I heard him sigh and move back the sheets.

Grinning, I climbed into his bed. My back was towards him and he put his strong arm around my waist. I could feel his bare chest against my own skin and I tried not to shiver with glee. It made me wonder just how much of his body was tattooed. I stopped rolling around when since I switched beds and soon fell asleep. When I woke again, his strong arm was gone from around me and the bed was empty. I got up and left, figuring that Maul woke up early to train. Once again I reached out with the Force to find him, although I knew he would be mad if he found out this is what I did. When I reached out I felt another presence as well. My father was back. This realization hit me hard and a feeling of dread washed over me; something had changed. I calmly walked back to my chambers, masking my emotions. I changed into my clothes and grabbed a rucksack out of the wardrobe. Quickly, I filled it with some clothes and all the money I had ever saved. I knew the day would come when I had to leave, or abandon my principles. I immediately stopped when I felt someone outside in the hall. The door opened and Maul walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving." I raised my hand causing my lightsaber to rise and float over to me. I grasped in and clipped it on my belt.

"Where will you go?" he asked this time.

I shouldered the rucksack. "I can't tell you that. He'll probably send you after me."

Maul nodded; he knew it to be true.

I walked up to him, stood on my tip-toes, and kissed him. He kissed back, more gently than the last time. I was the first one to pull away. I walked around him and out the door. Neither of us said good-bye; it would have been too sentimental. "Be careful," I heard as a whisper after I had left the room. Well, I thought I heard it anyway.

My plan was a loose outline. I figured I would stow away on a cargo ship. If I was found out, I would use a mind-trick. I didn't know what ship I would jump on because I didn't know where I wanted to go. I figured if I didn't know where I was going, it would be harder for me to be found. Some place that wasn't like here would have been good. If I ended up on Alderaan I would leave as soon as possible. The same went with Mustafar or Kessel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole planet of Coruscant was a vastly overwhelming city. The rivers had been dried and every inch of the planet had been industrialized. This being said, saying I traveled to the outskirts of the city would be pointless. I went to the Warehouse district which was on the edges of the part of the city I lived in. No one lived in this area; it was just large, derelict warehouses in which cargo was kept before going wherever it was supposed to. Warehouse 15 was where I waited silently and watched. I wondered when my father would notice I was missing. I wondered how long until he ordered Maul to find me.

Finally, a worker entered the warehouse with an empty vessel. He wore a grey jumpsuit and a matching grey cap. Immediately he began loading crates onto the vessel until it was full. Before the worker left, I climbed into the vessel and hid between the crates. It felt like forever before we reached a docking bay where I could stow away onto a cargo ship. As soon as the vessel arrived, however; I darted out and looked for a ship. I let my guard slip and a worker spotted me. He was wearing the same uniform as the first.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shit," I thought and bit the inside of my cheek. "I'm supposed to be here," I answered as convincingly as I could. "I'm looking for the pilot." I didn't know what I was talking about, but I hoped it would work. If it did not, I could always use the Force to guide his mind.

"Down the hall, to the left, and then the first right. He is preparing to leave and take the cargo to Naboo," the worker told me.

I nodded and followed the directions given to me. Sure enough, there was a ship in the docking bay that was preparing to leave. I climbed into the cargo hold and prepared myself for the trip into space. I slowed my breathing and my heart rate as the ship took off. My body went into a form of hibernation for the space journey. Space was cold, and cargo ships weren't heated save for the cockpit, unless the cargo was precious. Hibernation was the safest route for me.

I woke when the door to the cargo hold opened and I felt warm air on my face. I waited until the man unloading the cargo turned his back to escape. I ran out of the docking bay and into the warm climate outside. Naboo was beautiful. It was full of greenery and wildlife; the exact opposite of Coruscant.

First things first, drop my name. Cahal was uncommon and if I did not wish to be found, I would need to change my name. I wandered around the city I was in, trying to get my bearings; I noticed buildings, businesses, homes, street names, and people. I thought of who I would be here. A solid, believable story was needed in order to start a new life.

For future reference, I was now Leena Monak, from Dantooine. My parents died in a tragic speeder accident and I was being sent to live with my Aunt Fuar. Aunt Fuar lives on Coruscant, but I always hated her. Instead, I ran away to Naboo to start my own life. At least the last sentence of my story was true.

I found a vacancy on the edge of town, with a view of green fields. Immediately, I inquired about purchasing the living space. The landlord was happy to find a buyer, and accepted payment of my Republican Credits.

"It's so hard to sell real estate around here," she said. "There are so few new faces that no one ever needs a place to stay. I hope you like slow paced cities, because this is a slow as it gets. You're the first change we've had in years."

I grimaced when I heard the news. If every knew I was new, I might have well been wearing a neon said that read "look for me here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My money wouldn't last forever, especially living in a house and not an apartment. It was a duplex; a house split down the middle so two families could each live in half of it. That's when I realized I would have to work. Naboo was nothing like Coruscant. There were no bars or nightclubs for me to work at; I would have to get a good, respectable job. I had trouble finding my way around, I was trying to get to downtown, but the place was like a giant suburb.

It took me a week to find a job. I ended up working in a seamstress shop. All my life factories made all my clothes, but apparently the Naboo like things a bit more organic. I acted sweet and did secretarial work. In no time, locals began loving me. "Have you met the new girl, Leena? She's so sweet," They said. "So young, so pretty, so nice." I admit I let it all go to my head, I didn't have to hide, and people liked me.

Only when I was alone did I find myself think about Darth Maul. I desperately wanted to know if he thought about me, if he wondered what had happened to me, if I was alright. I secretly wished for him to find me.

I showed up to the seamstress shop every morning when it opened, nine a.m. sharp. Miss Enise would arrive fifteen minutes later, and our day would begin. Not many people came into the shop. When they did it was just to drop something off, or pick something up.

"Why are you the only one who works here?" I asked Miss Enise one day.

"I'm not," she replied. "You work here too."

I shook my head. "I meant why are you the only one sewing all these clothes? Why hire me, when you could have hired someone to help you fix the clothes?"

Miss Enise giggled. "Because I look sewing, if someone else did it, it would take all the fun out of the job."

I laughed silently, and went back to the schedule I was making. Miss Enise was so kind. I suddenly felt really guilty for wishing Maul to find me. Anyone who got in his way to be was going to die. Nothing could stop that Zabrak from what he wanted; absolutely nothing.

About midway through the day, Marjorie Lessiar arrives carrying a gown in a protective bag. She was carrying it bridal style, and made me open the door for her. Marjorie was about six feet tall and the perfect amount of curvy. Her hair tumbled down her back in beautiful amber waves. Every time I saw her, I felt jealous of the way she looked. I was average height and had an athletic build. I looked tough and sinewy, not soft and pretty. Marjorie was likeable enough. She was friendly and kind, but could also be petty.

"Marjorie! How are you?" Miss Enise came rushing forward to greet her.

"Wonderful," Marjorie smiled. "Only, I have an event to attend tomorrow and I realized the bottom of my gown needs to be hemmed."

"Well, come one back, I'll measure it for you." Miss Enise led Marjorie and her gown into the back of the shop.

After the disappeared behind my sight lines, it became very quite. It was odd, as I was expecting Marjorie to gossip. My curiosity got the better of me and I crept towards the room to see what I could hear. The two women were whispering, and I immediately felt guilty for eavesdropping. Nothing strange was going on, they were gossiping, only in hushed voices. I returned to my desk at the front of the shop without ever catching a word. A while later the two emerged; Marjorie thanking Miss Enise. Miss Enise told Marjorie she could come by tomorrow morning to pick it up, and then bid her farewell.

"Honey, you can just go home for the rest of the day. I'll close up," Miss Enise said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It's only mid-day."

Miss Enise was sure because in the end she practically pushed me out the door. I shrugged and walked back to where I was staying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as I walked inside, I knew something was wrong. No one had been inside; it wasn't that kind of wrong. I knew Maul wasn't here; yet. I always kept my light saber with me, but hidden. Now I took it out from under my tunic and held it in my hand. It comforted me and gave me a sense of security. I sat down on the ground facing the front door and crossed my legs. I began to meditate. As I took slow deep breaths, my mind began to clear. Time was lost on me and I was only aware of the presence of other living things; not of my true surroundings. It had begun to rain outside, and yet I did not hear the patter of the water droplets on the roof. I felt his presence the moment the _Scimitar_ landed on Naboo. I calmly opened my eyes and waited for him. The logical progression of events would include Maul sneaking into my house and cornering me, thereby forcing me to return with him. This is why I was surprised when he knocked at my door. I opened it a crack and peered out at him. Already his black robes were soaked through. His cowl was up, but I could swear he was grimacing at me.

"You can't honestly be thinking that I'm going to let you in," I said.

"I knew you would sense my presence as soon as I landed. It would be impossible to take you by surprise, so I thought I'd try the front door," he replied in his low and guttural, but familiar voice.

I tried not to laugh because I knew he was not making a joke. "I'll let you in if you hand over your weapon."

A snort. "Not while you have yours."

"Fine," I shrugged. "Then spend the night in the rain." I closed the door and went into another room, still clutching my light saber.

Night fell soon after and I headed off to bed. Maul was still outside making me feel like my house had become a city under siege. I changed into more comfortable clothes that I could sleep in, but wouldn't interfere if I had to fight. For about an hour I tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. I looked at my light saber, which I had placed on my nightstand, and groaned. I picked it up and went back to the front door. I felt really guilty and a bit conflicted. I wanted to see him, but I knew I would most likely have to fight him if I didn't want to return to Coruscant.

"I'll make you a deal," I told him as I opened the door partway. "You can come inside if: we don't discuss why you're here until morning, _and_ you leave your light saber on the kitchen table and promise not to use it. I'll leave mine there as well."

Maul nodded and I opened the door the rest of the way. He stepped inside and was dripping wet. Immediately he walked over to the kitchen table and put his light saber down. I placed mine next to his and noticed that it was significantly shorter due to his double blade.

"I'm sure I could find some clothes that would fit you, if you want to dry off," I offered.

He didn't thank me, but followed as I found him something to wear. I gave him black pants, but I didn't have a shirt for him. It turns out his arms, hands, and entire torso were tattooed as well. I tried my hardest not to stare at his chiseled body as I put his robes in the dryer machine, but I think he noticed me stealing glances.

I climbed back into the bed, determined to fall asleep this time. Maul hesitated a moment, unsure of what I wanted him to do. "Are you coming to bed?" I asked.

He climbed in next to me and put his arm around me as he did some months ago. He pulled me close to him and held me tight. It wasn't long before we both were sleeping soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes. Maul was still fast asleep, but his back was towards me. I leaned over him and kissed his temple; he didn't stir. I climbed out of bed and slipped on a jacket and shoes. The sky outside was pitch black signifying that there were many hours until sunrise. I pulled out a duffle bag from under the bed. I had packed it as soon as I arrived on Naboo. It was my getaway bag. Everything I needed should I need to leave in an instant. I did this all as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Maul while shielding myself from him with the Force. With any luck he wouldn't realize I was gone until he woke up, long after sunrise. As I passed by the kitchen, I picked up my light saber and left through the front door.

It killed me to leave Maul again. I knew I had to. I needed to survive and so I couldn't return to my father; to Lord Sidious. So, I squared my shoulders, held my head up, and walked away without looking back. The wind bit my face as I walked to the commercial hanger where I arrived on the planet. My plan was much the same as it was the first time I ran away. Only this time, I wanted to go to Alderaan. And so I went to Alderaan.

Alderaan was peaceful. Not as pretty as Naboo, but not as remote either. I started my life there; again. This time instead of a real job I hooked up with some smugglers. They lived under the radar, so I thought going with them would keep me out of the spotlight. The smugglers I ran with were twins. Armasen and Brody; they were two years older than me and identical. I couldn't tell them apart so I addressed them together. These two were the best in the business and I was lucky that they agreed to take me on as an apprentice.

"Armasen, Brody." I called as I entered the warehouse.

They both rounded a corner and came face to face with me. "Well hello, Cahal." The one on the right said.

"We've got some merchandise coming in." the other grinned.

"Great, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"It'll be here in two hours. Catalog everything coming off that ship…"

"But not everything," I finished.

One of the twins grinned. "Exactly."

They left for the afternoon and I waited in the warehouse for the shipment. It was one of the first times I had been truly alone since I arrived on Alderaan. I met Armasen as soon as I arrived. The ship I stowed away on had landed in their warehouse/hanger. Brody agreed to let me stay with them. There was no time for Maul to enter my thoughts until now. I stayed alert, though, so I would know when he found me.

The ship landed in the hanger just as the twins said it would. I greeted the pilot and unloaded the cargo after he left. There was a crate of contraband hidden between the legal merchandise. I cataloged everything that was supposed to be there. Then I took the crate and put it in the back of the warehouse, away from the crates that had just arrived. I labeled the proper crates and went back to waiting. The crates were scheduled to be picked up later that day and I couldn't leave until they were.

I contacted Brody to tell him it arrived. "Hey, I've got the crate." I said.

"Good. We'll come back at dawn tomorrow to get it. Has the patron picked up his shipment?"

"Not yet." I shook my head. "I'll come home when he does. Unless there are other shipments coming in."

"None today. Saturdays are always slow. See you soon." Brody ended the connection.

I wandered around the warehouse. I had a getaway bag hidden among anything that we had smuggled in. Armasen and Brody had no idea about it, but they would understand if I had to make a quick getaway. I outwitted Maul once, but I would be unable to do it again. Maul was smart. I was surprised I was able to slip away from him the first time. It was like him had let me go; he hadn't wanted to bring me back. This time I would have to run as soon as he knew where I was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A couple weeks went by before the day came when I had to leave. I was in the warehouse with Armasen and Brody when I felt Maul's presence. I jumped up and ran to my hidden bag. "I've got to go," I told them. "Now."

One of the twins nodded. "Where will you go?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet. I am so sorry, if he finds you." I ran off towards the hanger. Currently there was a small ship there without a pilot.

"Who is he?" the other one called.

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to. I was glad they just let me go. Befriending criminals had its benefits. I hoped inside the small cargo ship and looked quickly over the controls. I knew how to fly from my days on Coruscant. The controls on this ship were relatively simple so it didn't take me long before I was in the atmosphere and then in space.

I never heard from Armasen or Brody again, but I also never returned to Alderaan. Maybe Maul didn't kill them in his search for me, but that's just wishful thinking.

I settled on Stewjon. It seemed like a safe place. I settled in as a transient. Pick-pocketing and sleeping anywhere with a roof wasn't comfortable, but I was trying to not start a life. Maul never found me there. I'm not sure why. I was there for months, but nobody knew my name. I never even gave a fake name. Most of society just ignored me, and I was fine with that. Months went by and there wasn't even a glimmer of an idea of where Maul was or what he was doing. I kept looking over my shoulder until I finally decided it was time to leave. I had spent too much time in one spot. I thought that if Maul hadn't found me yet, he would soon. I'd be better off somewhere else.

That somewhere else turned out to be the desert planet of Tatooine. I left the ship I had stolen on Stewjon and reverted into my old stowaway method of transportation. I landed on Tatooine, about as far from the republic as one could get. When the ship had landed I was sore and could barely move. I wondered how long I had been curled up in the cargo bay. Once on the planet's floor I realized I was far from home. There are no planets like this one in the republic. I squinted from the brightness and noticed it was because the sky had two suns. Shielding my eyes I looked around at the vast expanse of sand. I overheard one of the crew members talking. Tatooine, he said. This Tatooine was a strange planet. I soon learned it was run by gangsters called the Hutts.

On Tatooine, I had developed a taste for pod racing. I went to every race, and the Boonta Eve Classic was only two days away. My excitement grew as I made plans to attend with a new friend. That is what I was doing when I felt Maul's presence through the Force. I vowed that I would not run, not this time. Maul would have to fight me; I was tired of not having a home. Maul's ship, The Infiltrator, was large and not likely be at a port. He would come to me. I found a bar on the outskirts of town and ordered a drink. Within the hour he appeared.

The hood on his cloak covered his face, but I could tell he was grinning. I stood up from my seat and casually walked out the back door. He followed me, keeping his distance until we were both outdoors. He put his hand to my throat, pinning me against the bar's sandy wall. His upper lip curled, twisting his mouth in to a grotesque grin as he squeezed the breath out of me.

"Don't. Snarl. At. Me," I panted and tried to pry his gloved fingers from my neck. The air was beginning to think and I began to sweat, but I knew better than to panic. "I did. Nothing. Wrong."

Of course I was correct in this. He let me go and I crumpled to the ground. He adjusted his cowl to cover all of his tattooed face. Then he turned and walked away.

"Maul!" I called after him.

He did not look back, nor slow his stride.

I rubbed my throat and lifted myself up, using the dusty wall for support. I ran after him, my bangs obstructing my view. I caught up to him and stood in his path, doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I looked hard at Maul even though his eyes were hidden from me.

"Out of my way, Cahal," he growled.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry." I threw myself at him and he caught me by the waist, but his expression did not change. It seemed as if we were the only two in the world. I leaned in, in an attempt to kiss him, but he pulled away. But now I was close enough to see under his hood, his eyes were filled with malice. "You know I was never running away from you. I was running away from being rejected by my father."

Maul grimaced. "It's comforting knowing that you never meant to hurt me each time I came after you."

"Save your sarcasm. I was not asking for forgiveness, nor was I apologizing." I pulled down the hood of his cowl off his head to get a better look at him. "When will you stop lying to me?"

"When the truth is no longer dangerous." Then, Maul did kiss me; roughly, and on the lips, before walking away once more.

He knew I would follow him. He knew I couldn't let that kiss go. "How the hell did you find me?" I growled.

"Merely an accident, I assure you. I am here because of two Jedi."

"And here I thought you wanted to return me to my father."

"I will, after my mission is complete."

I studied him for a moment. He was one man. How could he keep me here and stop two Jedi? Yet, he truly believed what he was saying. "And what is to stop me from leaving?"

"If you assist me, your father will surely forgive your trespasses," Maul answered.

I knew if I returned there was a good chance my father would kill me. "You wouldn't let that happened to me," I whispered.

"No?"

"You care about me. You can't pretend not to."

"If you think you are more important to me than my master, by all means, test your theory," he growled.

I wasn't sure what to believe. He had just admitted that he lied to protect us, but now he was saying he would give my life for my father's approval.

"I'm not killing anyone," I told him.

"Grown soft, Cahal?" he chuckled. "You won't have to, just help me find them."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I ditched him. I had plans to go to the Boonta Eve race and money on Sebulba. Money and gambling; Maul's mission would have to wait.

It was packed with all kinds of creatures. And me? I was drinking for free. It was pure luck how it happened. I had all kinds of alcohol in me, but I could still sense the presence of the Force. There were two in the arena who knew it. One was a young boy, the only human racer. The other, I couldn't pinpoint. The boy; however, was obviously not a Jedi. A dug offered me another drink, but I refused. I would have to focus. I didn't want Maul any more mad at me than he already was.

Sebulba didn't win the race. His pod gutted out not too far from the finish line. The little brat with the Force won. I couldn't understand how; he'd never even finished a race before. I was pissed.

"Maul," I growled into my comlink. When I didn't get a response I tried again. "Maul! One of them is at the race."

"And the other?"

"I don't bloody know! Not here."

"Meet me at the ship."

Growling, I paid up on my bets and stalked out of the arena.

Maul was sanding outside of the Inflitrator, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. Wind was beginning to blow, picking up sand as it went, swirling around me. A sand storm was starting, and it was going to be brutal. Maul looked at me, annoyed that I had taken so long. He was right to have expected me back sooner; in most instances I would have come right away, but curiosity overwhelmed me. I followed the Jedi, a man with long dark hair whom I had never seen before, to find out his intentions.

"He's returning to his ship," I told Maul. "They're on the outskirts, just like us. They need to fix their ship before leaving. I suppose they've landed not all that far East of here."

"Stay inside the ship," he ordered and then readied his speeder.

"Wait!" I called to him over the rising wind.

He paused before leaving and looked at me, furrowing his brow. I ran forward and flung myself at him, crashing my lips into his. He didn't kiss back; I didn't expect him to even respond. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently placed me a few inches further away from him. He took off then, to confront the Jedi, with a hint of something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, but I hoped it was for me.

I waited until he was far enough I away that I could not feel his presence through the Force. Then, I walked onto the deck of the Infiltrator. I hated the inside of the ship. It was large and mechanical; nothing that made it relatable to anyone. It was cold on the deck; near freezing. I didn't know how Maul handled it. I did, though, he was void of almost all emotions; I only wanted to believe otherwise. I, on the other hand, was plagued by emotions. The moment I saw the outline of the Infiltrator in the distance I felt a pang of jealously. My father had given Maul this ship, and what had he given me? He never cared for me and he cared even less when he learned I didn't care about destroying Jedi and absolute power.

Wandering through the large ship, I found almost nothing of use. However, in one room I found a spare cloak of Maul's. I wrapped it around myself for warmth and instantly, the cold air was repelled. I walked out and sat in the pilot's chair on the bridge. Time passed, and I did not stir, not until I noticed the time. It had been over an hour, and Maul had still not returned. I began panicking. I prayed no harm had come to him. Wrapping the cloak even tighter about me, I exited the ship, smiling as my boots touched the soft sand. The storm had died down, but there was still no sign of Maul approaching on the horizon. I waited like that for a few more minutes. Then, as I turned to retreat inside, his speeder appeared, racing towards me. He stopped next to me, scowling.

"I thought I fucking told you to stay inside," he said, grabbing me by my upper arm and dragging me back into the Infiltrator.

"I was worried about you!" I protested.

"Your worries were groundless. Let's go."

I didn't move, I stayed, staring at him, and he stared back. I opened my mouth to say something, but no noise came out.

"Cahal…"

I near melted, hearing him say my name in that deep, gravelly voice.

"Cahal, please. Don't do this to me."


	12. Chapter 12

It has been way too long I am so sorry. It's been busy. I'm at college now so there's that. Research papers have to be written before fanfiction. This is also way to short. I'm sorry about that, but it does move their relationship along.

Chapter 12

"Do what? Ruin your standing with my father?" I bit back tears as I growled at him.

"Come with me. I promise he won't hurt you," he whispered, grinding his teeth.

The tears came, unwanted, but unceasing. "Say it."

Maul remained silent, staring me down. He was clearly angry with me, but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't; not until I hear you say it," I said when he didn't respond, even though he couldn't say it any more than I could go with him.

We stood at the door to the Infiltrator, sand swirling around our feet. He stared at me, not speaking, and I stared right back at him, not moving. With each moment that passed the suns seemed to increase in heat. I was sweating beneath my cloak, but Maul never blinked.

"Dry your tears," he said finally, but when I made no move to he approached and dried them for me. "I want you, Cahal. Don't leave me. I care about you."

It was barely audible and said through clenched teeth, but he said it, for me. Maul was more stubborn than I was, so I knew it killed him to say those words, even though he had been thinking it. He only gave in because he knew there was no other way to get me onto that ship. He put his arm around my shoulders and ushered me up the ramp back into the Infiltrator. Neither of us spoke as he flew to Coruscant. It seemed that there was nothing left to say. Any show of emotion on my part would only irritate him farther. But my stomach churned, I wanted to vomit. How would my father punish me for running away?

We landed and as we walked into my father's house, I hid behind Maul, head down in the submissive position I know I was expected to take. Father was expecting us.

"Master," Maul took off his hood in respect and knelt.

Suddenly, I felt extremely exposed and vulnerable. My shield, my wall, had revealed me.

"Cahal. How have you been?" Father asked without acknowledging his apprentice.

Slowly, I raised my head and Maul remained kneeling. I wasn't sure what to say; it was a loaded question. If I tell him that I've been well, he will be offended and hurt me for leaving. I tell him that things have not been good, he will gloat and hurt me for being an idiot and leaving.

"I have been surviving, sir."

"Yes, I can see that," he chuckled darkly. "Maul, leave us."

Maul rose as walked out of the room just as he was commanded. I tried make eye contact with him, but he did not look my way. I don't know whether he was protecting himself emotionally, or he was just having trouble caring. I gulped and raised my eyes to meet my father's gaze.

I woke the next morning with Maul sitting on the foot of my bed. "He wants to give you a second chance. You are his daughter after all," he said.

I pulled Maul down to lay next to me and fell back asleep with my head on his chest and his arms around me.


End file.
